Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny
by WitChan
Summary: An AU story between Joy and Jenny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

At night, a woman named Officer Jenny is driving through the streets of Saffron City, looking left and right to  
search for a suspect named Nurse Joy in a nurse uniform. A few minutes ago, someone called and said that Joy kicked another person's ass at a bar after their conversation went wrong, also claiming that Joy almost killed her.

Seeing Joy on the other side of the street, Jenny drives up to Joy as she turns her sirens on. After turning around,  
Joy raises her arms to surrender, smiling as Jenny turns the sirens off and steps out of the car with handcuffs.

"Why hello there," Joy said.

"You've been a bad girl, you know that?" Jenny smiled too, moving behind Joy to put the handcuffs on her arms.

"I know, officer," Joy said.

"You can call me Jenny," Jenny said, looking at Joy's nice ass as she walks her to the police car. Then, she opens  
one of the back doors, putting Joy in the car before closing the door. She gets back inside and resumes driving.

"Just to let you know, I'm not taking you to the police station," Jenny reminded.

"Why? Are you going to kill me and tell your comrades that I tried to kill you?" Joy asked.

"No," Jenny said.

"Just tell me why, okay?" Joy said.

"You'll find out in a few minutes," Jenny said.

After a few minutes, Jenny arrives at her house and Joy says, "This is your place? Now I know why."

"Let me do something quick before we get in," Jenny said. Then, she calls her comrades and tells them that the  
caller was lying about Joy being the bad guy in the situation.

"Nice, Jenny," Joy said as Jenny steps outside.

"Thanks, Joy," Jenny said as she opens the door to get Joy out of the vehicle. Then, she grabs Joy's ass, rubbing  
it as she presses Joy's body with hers, blush with Joy. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes," Joy replied.

"I knew you would say that. By the way, I'll let you off the hook as long as you have sex with me all night. If you  
do anything bad again, I'll rape you hard in the ass with my strapon before I drop you off at the police station. Got it?"

"Got it, sexy," Joy said.

"Good. Now let's do this," Jenny said.

Jenny uses her keys to free Joy. Then, she goes to her house as Joy follows her. Jenny unlocks the door with her  
other keys, opening it to get inside with Joy. Turning the other way, she closes the door and locks it as Joy looks through the living room.

"Plain living room, just like mine," Joy said.

"It's a waste decorating it with random shit, in my opinion. I'm not like some people trying to act special by  
adding stuff in their living room," Jenny said.

"I agree. It is a waste. Plus, you would lose money by doing that shit," Joy said.

"Yep. But anyway, let's go to my room to begin our fun," Jenny said.

"Alright," Joy said.

Jenny leads Joy to her room. Then, she grabs Joy's hand, gently dragging Joy as she lies on her bed, making Joy lay  
on her. With that, they share a kiss. Jenny touches Joy's ass again, meeting Joy's tongue with hers to share a french-kiss. They moan together too.

Joy's the sexiest woman Jenny ever saw, hence that she freed her. She never met anyone as cute as Joy. As for Joy,  
Jenny's the prettiest woman ever. She's happy that the right officer confronted her instead of anybody else, plus she got a bonus of being free and having sex with Jenny.

After their five-minute kiss, the girls get off each other, removing everything off to expose their bodies.

"My, oh, my. Your body looks outstanding," Joy said, caressing through Jenny's bigger breasts.

"Same for yours, darling," Jenny said.

Pushing Joy on the bed, Jenny spreads Joy's legs, moving down to Joy's cunt, sticking her tongue out to move it deep inside the cunt. Then, she licks it as Joy moans again. Joy grabs her own breasts, moving them both in circles, begging Jenny not to stop until she cums. Jenny loves the sound of that.

Jenny looks at Joy with those beautiful eyes of hers, loving Joy's different expression. This is the moment she  
waited for, to lick someone's pussy instead of tasting her own.

Joy suddenly teases her nipples, pinching the right one while flickering the left one like a light switch. She's  
making this better for her and Jenny.

Joy finally reaches an orgasm as Jenny stops. Then, Jenny watches Joy calm down with that cute smile of hers. After  
Joy calms down, Jenny joins Joy on the bed, sitting next to her pillows as Joy crawls closer to her. Joy begins licking  
Jenny's pussy, closing her eyes as Jenny rubs her pink her.

"Lick that shit good, baby," Jenny said.

Jenny uses the other hand to play with her breast, loving the feeling from her cunt as she calls out Joy's name. Joy  
guides one of hers to Jenny's clit, using two of them to rub it.

"Fucking delicious," Joy thought.

A minute later, Jenny says, "I got a surprise for you after you make me cum, okay?"

Joy can't wait for Jenny to show her the surprise. She remembered Jenny saying that she had a strapon, so that  
didn't count. It could be anything.

Jenny reaches an orgasm and Joy ends her licking. After cooling off, Jenny rolls off the bed, going under it to get  
something special. Returning back to Joy, Jenny shows Joy a double-end dildo.

"Awww, a double-end dildo. I love it!" Joy said.

"Then let's play with it," Jenny said.

Jenny inserts one end inside her anus as she turns around and Joy does the same to the other end. Then, the girls  
begin their movements, touching each other's ass repeatedly, moaning once again as they look at one another.

"This is the shit, baby..."! Joy exclaimed, squeezing her hands on the sheets.

"I strongly agree, Joy...!" Jenny said.

Both suddenly move faster, moaning louder than before. They don't want this to end for the rest of the night,  
although they need a few breaks before doing it again.

* * *

The next night, Jenny drives to her place to get some rest. While working, she thought about Joy and the fun they had the other night. She tried looking for her while taking a break, but failed.

Speaking of Joy, Jenny sees Joy standing near her house and Jenny smiles. Then, Jenny parks her car, turns it off,  
and exits it as she rushes to Joy.

"I'm glad you're here, Joy. I want to tell you this, so here it goes," Joy said. Then, she holds Jenny's hands with  
hers. "Jenny, I love you. I want to live with you forever and I promise not to commit more crimes."

"Oh, Joy. I was going to say that I love you too. I'm happy that we're together again," Jenny said.

"Jenny..." Joy said, a tear falls out of her right eye.

"Kiss me," Jenny said.

"Okay, love," Joy said.

With Jenny's words, she and Joy kiss each other.

The End


End file.
